


Winner Of The Night

by bonotje



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awards, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hickeys, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Ryan Hawley wins the TV Choice Award for best soap actor and he has a bet to cash in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of most of this before Ryan won the award and said I might write it if he actually won and guess what Ryan did win :DDD, so here it is some very self-indulgent dryan award celebrations ;P.

He has won, he has actually won an award. He’s stood in the backstage area where the winners go after they leave the stage, the stage he almost left on the wrong side (he’s new to this okay). He’d been so nervous on that stage, seeing the sea of people sitting there, so many of whom he had and still looked up to. He’d fumbled over his words slightly, but couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Danny’s whoops from their table, grounding him slightly as he rambled on before getting whisked away.

He looks around himself slightly lost, not knowing where to go now. There aren’t a lot of people in the room, interviews not being held until the show is fully over. He sees Sally leave from the other side of the room and starts to follow her, gets a nod from the lady by the door telling him it’s alright for him to go back into the ceremony room.

He hears the tail end of Charlotte’s speech as he makes his way back to their table and a grin spreads on his face, happy that she had won as well. He sits back down at the table and Danny is grinning at him as he pats his back in congratulations again.

The next thing he knows he hears ‘Emmerdale’ being called out for the next category and they’re flooding towards the stage, a grin still plastered on his face, they’d gotten a full sweep. He’s glad Charlotte is making the speech, because one was enough for him. She’s saying something about taking the award back to Yorkshire and they they’re off again, Danny slinging an arm across his shoulders as they leave the stage.

Before they even get to any press for interviews Danny is on him, phone already opened to the Instagram app, a drink already in his other hand.

“Come on Ry, let’s give the fans a shout.”

“Alright, alright,” he laughs and Danny is already angling his phone to start the video while Ryan quickly tries to come up with something to say.

He can’t help but notice the way Danny is staring at him as he’s thanking the fans, like he’s hung the moon or something. And it’s a good thing Danny is known to give him some love online, because otherwise people would definitely know they were more. He manages to say something about sharing the award with Danny and John, while Danny is talking about getting the shots in, raising his glass as he ends the video.

They’re quickly swooped away to do the press rounds, but Danny doesn’t leave his side for long, joining him in most of the interviews. He misses his presence in his solo interviews as he’s stumbling over his words. They fall into joined interviews so easily, switching off the answers to questions between them, that it always feels like something is missing when he’s on his own. They tease some stuff about the upcoming storylines and then they’re done. The room is still buzzing with noise as the other winners are still giving their interviews, but Danny is already leading him to the room where the party is being held, swiping two glasses of champagne from the first waiter that passes them.

Danny’s just finished posting the video of him thanking the fans and the video of the speech he took, when he speaks up.

“You should go thank the fans outside, there’s probably still a few there. You know people have been begging me to take pictures and videos all day right? They love you so much, they will be so pleased to know you’ve won,” Danny grins.

“I know. I’m still not getting any social media though,” he jokes. His lack of social media has become a bit of an inside joke, Danny pretending to be annoyed that he has to do all the ‘hard work’ of getting pictures online. “We should definitely go see the fans though, you can even film it.”

There’s a small group of fans still waiting outside and their cheers as they come outside are a delight. They get told off as Danny makes them cheer for him again and he sends an apologetic look towards the doorman trying to keep everyone calm, while his boyfriend just looks at the man sheepishly as he says sorry.

Once they’re back inside Danny is fully set on getting them drunk, already on his way to order shots. And while he likes the idea of celebrating his win by getting drunk he has other plans for tonight. He walks up to Danny as he’s ordering their shots at the bar and leans in to whisper in his ear. “Take it easy yeah. I won remember,” he says suggestively before downing one of the shots. He sees the way Danny’s eyes flicker in recognition, he’s remembered their deal.

“ _Whoever wins gets to fuck the other_ ,” _Danny says out of nowhere,_ _as he’s buttoning the buttons of his waistcoat._

_“Huh?” Ryan questions, he’d been focussed on getting the knot in his tie right not paying attention to Danny as he was getting ready at the other side of the room._

_“Whoever wins tonight gets to fuck the other,” Danny says again, like it’s the most normal thing to suggest before going to an award show._

_“What if John wins?”_  

_“Uh, we get pissed instead?” Danny says, clearly not having thought of that option yet, but satisfied with his solution._

_“Okay deal,” Ryan says, holding his hand out to Danny jokingly, but the other man quickly shakes it to seal the deal._

 

Ryan had won, so Ryan’s gets to fuck Danny tonight and he needs Danny sober enough for what he has planned. They mingle for a little while longer, happy to celebrate the soap’s win with the rest of the cast that had come down to London. They’re certainly not the first to leave, Sally leaving first to go and study her lines, John leaving not long after. They’d been chatting to Charlotte and Gaynor for a while when, both of them delighting in the fact that they didn’t have to go into work tomorrow – Danny and him weren’t that lucky-  Gaynor had suggested another round of shots.

“Think I better call it a night ladies, some of us do still have scenes to film tomorrow,” he says, sending a pointed look to Danny before he could start agreeing to more shots.

“Yeah, think I better head off as well,” Danny agrees, his eyes twinkling with excitement for the night’s events already.

“Oh come on Danny, I’d thought you’d be the last to leave as per,” Gaynor chimes in.

“I’m trying to be better, don’t want to get a reputation now do I. Anyway I still remember the hangover from the day after the BAFTAS, I think I’ll pass.”

“Okay, well goodnight then boys, see you on set soon,” Charlotte smiled kindly at them, before she turned back to Gaynor, both women quickly forgetting them as they jumped into a conversation about their kids going back into school that week.      

 

\---

 

Danny gets keyed up during the taxi ride back to the hotel, he’s squirming in the leather seats sending meaningful glances towards Ryan. Ryan just focusses on the messages on his phone from his cast mates and friends, ignoring the other man on purpose. He knew what he wanted tonight, but he wasn’t planning on letting Danny know just yet.

He fishes the room key out of his inside pocket as they make their way into the lift up to their room, eager to get behind closed doors.

Danny is on him the second the door closes behind them, kissing him with fervour as he presses Ryan back against the door. Ryan sags into it, can’t ever deny Danny a kiss, not when those lips feel so good on his. Danny’s hands are firmly on his cheeks as he opens his mouth and runs his tongue over Ryan’s top lip. His mouth falls open slightly, enough for Danny to slip his tongue in and Ryan forgets his plan for a second as Danny runs his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

Danny’s hands leave his face to make their way down to his jacket, opening up the button blindly before slipping his hands underneath the material at his shoulder and pushing it off. The jacket slips off easily, falling to the ground in a lump. He should really pick it up and put it over the back of a chair at least, but then Danny’s hands are fumbling with the button on his trousers and he remembers that he had a plan for tonight.

He grabs hold of Danny’s wrist to stop him.

“Come on babe, want ya. Want you to fuck me. Please babe, fuck me,” Danny whines against his lips as Ryan keeps a firm hold on his wrist. And that just won’t do. He twists his hand into the hair at the back of Danny’s head, pulling his head back, making Danny look up at him. Danny’s eyes are wide, flicking over Ryan’s face as if he doesn’t know where to look, head tugged back and Ryan’s grip on his wrist keeping him firmly in place.

Ryan tugs on the short strands of hair, before pulling him close to him, his mouth right next to Danny’s ear. “Want, want, want? Are you forgetting who won tonight? Who’s in charge?”  

“Fuck yes!”

And Ryan just tsks at him disapprovingly, tightens the grip on Danny’s hair and asks him again, “Who’s in charge tonight?”  

Danny’s mouth falls open slightly, eyes open wide again as he gasps in a breath trying to calm himself down enough to answer Ryan. Once he finally gets it out it hits Ryan even harder. “You, you’re in charge Ryan.”

And the look in his eyes tells him all he needs to know, the trust there as Danny submits to him. His body slacking in Ryan grip slightly as he waits for Ryan’s next move. It leaves him breathless for a second. They didn’t get like this very often, but ever since Danny had brought up the idea earlier it’s been festering in the back of his mind. His mind providing him with images he wants to see become reality and having Danny at his mercy like this fits in with that perfectly. 

He leans forward slightly, close enough to press a soft kiss to Danny’s temple and waits for Danny to let out a soft sigh before loosening the grip on his hair, the grip on his wrist making sure he doesn’t lose his footing.

Once he knows Danny will keep upright he let’s go of his wrist as well, instead reaching for Danny’s suit jacket, letting it fall on the floor next to his own. His waistcoat is next, the four buttons coming undone easily under Ryan’s deft fingers. He takes his time, removing each layer with reverence until he has Danny naked, a complete contrast to his own still fully dressed self.

He runs his hand over stubble on Danny’s cheek gently, thumb rubbing over his bottom lip before tugging it down. He leans in a kisses him again, feels Danny’s body leaning in closer trying to get some friction on his already straining cock, but Ryan just bites down on his bottom lip and tugs it with him as he steps back.

“Hands and knees.” Is all he says as he gestures at the pristinely made bed, waits for Danny to do as he’s told. He pushes his dress shoes off as he waits for Danny to settle himself on the bed, shoving them off to the side.

He climbs onto the bed behind Danny, runs a hand through his curls gently as he bends his body over Danny’s back and presses his lips to the side of his neck, eliciting a cut off whine from Danny. He presses another kiss against Danny’s skin just an inch lower and slowly he makes his way down his back, pressing a kiss to the dip of his arse, tonguing at the top of the cleft of his arse for a minute.

The noises coming from Danny are already sending a thrill down his spine and he’s barely even started, he can’t imagine what Danny will be like when he’s done with him.

He kisses back up slightly to the dip of his arse again, licks the skin there, leaving a slightly salty taste on his tongue. He kisses the same spot over and over again, adding a little more pressure each time he sucks on the skin and bites at it, until a perfect purple bruise is left.

He leans back until no part of their bodies are touching anymore and admires his work. And then he waits as Danny whines at the lack of contact, waits until he finally twists his head around to look back at Ryan. Then he slowly tugs his tie loose reaches for Danny's hands that are still twisted into the sheets and slowly lowers them so he can tie them together with the tie. He hears Danny let out a soft gasp as the knot slips in place around his wrists.

He looks amazing, hands tied back, arse sticking up in the air and face pressed into the mattress. He has to take a deep breath to calm himself down, his body straining for more, but he has a plan and that doesn’t involve any rushing. He’s determined to take his time, worship every inch of Danny’s body splayed out for him.

He leans back down to Danny’s body, pressing his lips to the lowest vertebrae just above the first bruise. He takes his time, working the flesh over and over between his lips until another dark bruise is left. He runs his fingers over it softly, can feel the way Danny shudders as he presses at the skin around the bruise, his tied hands reaching for Ryan’s shirt and twisting into the material.

He makes his way up slowly, each vertebrae getting the same treatment, until finally there are bruises all across Danny’s spine. The purple of them a stark contrast against the pale white skin. He looks amazing, Ryan’s spit shining on his skin as he squirms for more while Ryan sits back and admires the view. The words coming from Danny’s lips had quickly become nonsensical, turning into guttural sounds when Ryan got halfway up his back.

They’re still falling from his lips as Ryan leans forward again, lips at his ear again. “You look so good. Spread out for me, marked up by my lips. Let me mark you some more,” he whispers into Danny’s ear, revels in the drawn out moan falling from Danny’s lips and the shiver running down his spine.

His lips find their way to the top of Danny’s left shoulder, sucking bruises into it. His lips making their way to the crook between his shoulder and neck leaving more bruises on their way. And then he’s working them up the side of Danny’s neck, finishing off with a large bruise behind Danny’s ear. His lips are bruised as he presses a final kiss to Danny’s lips, his fingers tangling in his curls and tugging him up towards his lips gently.     

And only then does he step away from the bed to take off his own clothes, admiring his handiwork as he works his fingers over the buttons of his shirt. He gives his own straining cock a quick tug to take off a little bit of the edge as he walks over to his suitcase to find the small bottle of lube.

He hears Danny sigh as he settles back onto the bed, runs a hand over his back and leans over to press a gentle kiss to Danny’s cheek. The atmosphere changes again as he denies Danny a kiss on the lips as he tries to lean in for one, smacking his right arse cheek instead, the sound reverberating through the room with Danny’s gasp.

He rubs a dry thumb between Danny’s arse cheeks and over his hole, pressing down on it until the top of it slips in with another gasp from Danny. He flicks the lid off the bottle of lube with his other hand, drawing his other hand back to slick up his fingers. Danny hisses softly as he rubs the cold lube between his cheeks, fingers catching on the puckered skin.

Slowly he slips one of them in, waits for Danny to relax around the digit and then moves it out almost all the way just as slowly. Danny is squirming underneath him, trying to press back onto his finger, needing more. And Ryan gives him more… eventually. He draws it out, working in each finger slowly, pressing over Danny’s prostrate inconsistently, eliciting gasps from the other man each time. Danny tries to find a rhythm, but there isn’t one as Ryan switches between scissoring his fingers, pressing against nothing and pressing against his prostrate.

He hears when Danny is getting close, breaths coming in short hitched breaths as he tries to work his hips back onto Ryan’s fingers. That’s Ryan’s sign to withdraw, let him fall back down the hill on the wrong side. Once Danny has calmed down enough, he presses his fingers in again getting him to the edge again, but not letting him fall. He continues his ministrations a few more times. Danny now full on sobbing into the mattress as he’s once again denied his orgasm, his body twisting about in a tantrum, and it’s the best sight, seeing Danny unravel in front of him.

His own body is starting to protest though, screaming for contact, to be inside him already. So as Danny starts to calm down again he reaches for the bottle of lube again and rubs some of it over his aching cock, sighing out at the friction.

He can’t deny his body its release much longer, has to be inside Danny, so with a swift thrust he sinks down into Danny. Danny opens up for him easily after being worked over with his fingers for so long. Mutual groans fall from their lips as he bottoms out.

He sits back on his calves as he thrusts into Danny in a slow pace, before reaching down to Danny’s head, twisting his fingers in his hair again and pulling him up to his chest by it. Danny’s had lolls back against his shoulder as Ryan reaches for his still tied up wrists, holding him back by them as his other arms wraps around his chest.

He’s pressing kisses into the unbruised side of Danny’s neck as he starts to thrust into him faster, whispering words of praise into Danny’s ear. Their sweat slick bodies slide against each other easily as Ryan keeps picking up the pace, finding Danny’s swollen prostrate on each thrust.

He can feel his own orgasms creeping up and keeps on thrusting into Danny as he gasps out “Come,” right into Danny’s ear, shivering as Danny complies almost instantly. His untouched cock twitches violently as cum spurts out of it landing on Danny’s heaving chest. Ryan coming soon after as Danny’s body clenches around him tightly. It feels like he keeps coming for ages, his toes curling, his body twitching and twitching as cum keeps pulsing into Danny.

He presses another soft kiss against Danny’s temple as he gently lowers his slack body back against the mattress. His fingers work loose the knot around Danny’s wrists easily. He rubs the skin of his wrists softly, as he drops the tie to the bed, rubbing his hands over Danny’s trembling arms as well, before gently turning him around careful of his bruised back.

Danny’s looks at him hazily as Ryan rubs at his shoulders a little bit more, leaning in for a kiss as the fog in his eyes starts to clear up. He runs a gently hand over Danny’s cheek, before stepping off the bed and walking over to the bathroom. He fills up a glass of water, before turning the tap around so that he can run a cloth under some warm water.

He runs the cloth over Danny’s body gently to clean him up a little bit, before handing the glass of water to him as he sits up against the headboard.          

“I feel like I won tonight after all,” Danny sighs out blissfully after a long drink of water. His voice is still broken from overuse as he speaks up, but there’s a soft smile on his face as he says it. 

“Told you I’d share the award,” he grins back.

Danny smiles up at him as Ryan sits next to him, before his eyes widen.

“You better not do this with John!”

 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I wasn't done with this yet, so have some silly day after fic :D

“Make it stop!” Danny groans burying his face in Ryan’s chest. The alarm was blaring at him loudly after what felt like only 5 minutes of sleep.

“You’re closest,” Ryan mumbles sleepily. Danny just presses his face into Ryan’s chest further. Everything seemed to hurt and turning around to turn off the alarm seemed like a terrible amount of effort.

“Hurts,” he just groans, hoping Ryan would reach over him to turn the alarm off even though he was closer.

With a lot of grumbling and blind fumbling Ryan finally managed to find Danny’s phone and turn the alarm off, making sure not to snooze it so that they wouldn’t have to go through this trouble again in 5 minutes.

“You can’t have that much of a hangover, we barely drank anything last night,” Ryan questions him.

“Not a hangover, just sore.”

“Ah. Did I go too far last night? Too rough?” Ryan asks, his eyes worried as he bites his lip.

“No, course not, I would’ve said something.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah, last night was amazing. It’s the good kind of ache, doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt a bit though,” he says grimacing as he rolls back onto his back, his back aching as his weight presses onto the bruises covering it. He stretches out his whole body, letting out another groan as he feels an ache in pretty much every muscle of his body. “Gonna go take a shower, maybe that’ll help a bit.”

“’kay, I’ll get the coffee going,” Ryan replies as he sits up against the headboard, not making a move to actually get out of bed yet.

 

-

 

The water is just starting to warm up when he feels cold air hit his back as the shower door opens. Arms wrap around his waist and he feels Ryan press a kiss against his shoulder blade.

“Thought you were getting the coffee going.”

“Couldn’t help myself, you looked so good all naked and covered in my marks,” Ryan murmurs into the skin of his shoulder, his mouth working over the skin of the unbruised shoulder. He’s pressed close to him and Danny can feel him getting hard behind him.

“Don’t think I can go again yet,” he sighs as Ryan’s cock twitches against his arse cheeks.

“I know.” Ryan presses another kiss against his shoulder, Danny is sure he’s just left another bruise on his skin, and reaches for the shower gel. He soaps up his hand before running them down Danny’s front. His hands are running over his pecs, rubbing over his nipples until they’re covered in suds. They then crawl down lower, covering his abs in soap before they find his hips.

His mouth is still working over the skin at the crook of his shoulder as Ryan’s hand wraps around his cock. It doesn’t take long before he is fully hard, already halfway there because of Ryan’s roaming hands. His lips find his pulse point and suck on it hard as his hand twists on the upstroke.

Ryan somehow manages to cover his arse with soap one handed and presses his own erection against his arse. His cock slides in between the top of his arse cheeks, finding friction as he rubs it where his cheeks press together.

It’s overwhelming, the steam fogging up the glass of the shower door as their breaths fall heavily. Ryan’s face is still buried into his shoulder as he gasps out hitched breaths, the hand on Danny’s cock working in fast strokes now. Neither of them lasts long as they slide against each other so easily with the water pouring down around them.

Danny comes first, mouth falling open on a shout as Ryan pulls his orgasm from him, working him through it. Ryan follows soon after, hips thrusting against his backside before he feels warm cum fall onto his arse. The evidence is quickly washed away as they’re catching their breaths.

Slowly Ryan loosens his grip around him, reaching for the shower gel again, this time for its actual use. They wash up quickly, their shower already taking up more time than expected and they needed to catch their train back home soon.   

 

“Shit, now I’ve got to cover up even more,” he whines as he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror after they’ve dried themselves off.

“Had to make it even though, didn’t I,” Ryan grins, pressing another kiss into his shoulder.

 

-

 

“Morning!” Adam yells into his ear, making him pull up his shoulders to get away from the noise.

“Ugh, do you have to be so loud?”

“Figured you’d have a hangover after last night and what are best mates for if not to annoy you whilst you’re hungover. Especially since I’m not sharing your misery today,” Adam grins as he punches him in the shoulder as he sits down next to him on the couch. He can’t stop the hiss that leaves his lips as Adam’s fist connects right with one of the bruises covering his shoulder.

“Not got a hangover mate, but I don’t think anyone likes someone shouting right into their ear,” he says rubbing his shoulder gently, the foundation covering the bruises was already starting to itch.

“No hangover? I figured you’d be drinking well into the night after all the awards we won.”

“Well I wasn’t,” Danny grumbles back. He didn’t know why he was in such a mood, but Adam pestering him wasn’t helping.

“What’s got you in such a mood? Ryan not put out last night or something?”

Danny sends his best mate a look, Adam couldn’t be further away from the truth, but even if that had been the case he’d like to think he wouldn’t be in a sour mood just because Ryan didn’t want to have sex.

“No, figured that wouldn’t be it, you guys are usually at it like bunnies.”

He scowls at his friend, ever since Adam had caught them with Danny’s hands down Ryan’s pants behind the Mill building he’d been making out like they were a bunch of teenagers who couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. And while Danny was by no means complaining, he’d like to think they weren’t that bad.

“Just need some more coffee. Don’t you have some scene to go and film?”

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone with that cloud above your head,” Adam says holding his hands up in surrender, figuring it was probably best to leave Danny alone for now.

He didn’t know why he was taking it out on Adam, it wasn’t his fault he was in a mood and he didn’t even know why he was in one to begin with. He’d just had another awesome orgasm this morning and the train ride back to Leeds had gone smoothly.

He tries to rid himself of the funk as he pulls Aaron’s hoodie over his shoulders and makes his way over to hair and make-up. His first scene of the day was easy enough, just some background acting in the café for a scene between Dominic and Zoe.  

 

-

 

“Hey, you alright? Adam said you were in a right strop this morning,” Ryan says in lieu of a greeting as he sinks into the seat next to Danny for their lunch.

“’m fine,” Danny murmurs back, before stabbing at the salad in front of him.

“Danny, come on, talk to me,” Ryan says, the worried look back on his face.

“’s just that everything still hurts and this foundation is itching like crazy. Got told off for moving about too much in the background of Dominic and Zoe’s scene this morning, but I’ve never hated a scene where I just had to sit so much. But I kept pressing into the bruises as I leaned back and my arse is still sore as well. And they gave me some of Aaron’s tightest clothes and they’re rubbing over the bruises all the time and they just…. Ugh, I don’t know, ‘m just in a mood because of it and I don’t know what to do about it, because it’s not like I can just make it go away.”

“Hey, hey, shh. It’s alright, it probably wasn’t the smartest idea to do all of that on a weekday, but I guess I got lost in the celebration and everything.”

“No, no. I told you, last night was great. I just need something to distract me, because every time I feel them I need to fight off a boner, which didn’t help with the squirming about in that scene earlier either,” Danny says with a laugh. Even just venting at Ryan has put him in a better mood already.

“That’s better,” Ryan smiles as he brushes a thumb over the soft smile that lingers on his face, dipping in to press a quick kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry the bruises hurt, but I still love that you’re covered in my marks. I can’t stop thinking about them, I might not ever let them fade away,” Ryan says in a low voice, lips pressed to his ear.

Danny lets out a soft moan as Ryan’s breath tickles against his ear, feeling Ryan’s lips press against where he knew a covered up bruise was. “We don’t have time,” he groans, willing his body to calm down again.

“I know,” Ryan sighs, thumbing over the bruise that was starting to become visible again. “Lemme fix that for you.” He reaches for the bottle of foundation on the dressing table. Danny had come back to sulk in the dressing room for his lunch break instead of the crowded cafeteria, but he was glad Ryan had come to find him, his bad mood gone after just a few minutes with him.   

Ryan dabs a cotton pad in foundation and gently pats it against his neck to cover the bruise up again. “There, all fixed.” He presses a kiss to Danny’s cheek with a smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him off the leather sofa, “Come on we’ve got some fun scenes to film in the Woolie this afternoon.”

 

-

 

“Mate, you’ve got something…” Adam says giving him a funny look as he gestures at Danny’s neck. He grabs his phone to check his neck in the camera and surely he saw that one of the bruises on his neck had started to become visible.

“Shit,” he groans trying to fix it by rubbing some of the foundation down, but he only uncovering more of the bruise.

“Mate is that a hickey? I know I said you were like a right pair of teenagers, but hickeys?” Adam chuckles, ruffling his hair and thumping his back causing Danny to let out a hiss again.

“Mate, you gotta stop the abuse,” he jokes trying to play off the grimace that spreads on his face as Adam’s hand lands on another bruise.

“Who are like a pair of teenagers?” Isabel, who had just walked onto the set for their scene, asks.

“Danny and Ryan! Look he’s got a hickey and everything.” Adam gestures enthusiastically at the still uncovered bruise.

Isabel hisses in a breath as she noticed the dark purple bruise covering Danny’s neck. “Ouch, that looks like a bad one. Ryan sure got you with that one.”

“What did I do now?”

“Babe, they’re making fun of me!” Danny whines petulantly as Ryan walks up to the group of them.

“Why?”

Danny just points at his neck. “Oh,” he says stupidly as he sees the now uncovered bruise he had left there that morning.

“Ryan mate, how old are you again?” Adam laughs and Ryan just frowns at him. “You’re a bit old to be leaving hickeys on your boyfriend aren’t ya.”

“If you’re bored with your own sex life you should talk to your wife mate, not me,” Ryan quips back. Adam spluttered, eyes growing wide.

“Why are we talking about Adam’s sex life?” Isobel queries as she strolls onto set, Liv’s ponytail swishing back and forth behind her.

“We aren’t; they’re just trying to distract us from the conversation about theirs!” Adam replies immediately, adamant not to let the topic drop. Danny groans, dropping his head against Ryan’s shoulders as everyone’s eyes were once again focussed on the bruise on his neck.

“Just be glad they only know about that one,” Ryan whispers quietly into his ear as one of his hands finds one of the bruises on his back and presses into it, eliciting a gasp from Danny. His eyes are wide as he looks back up at Ryan, his boyfriend was playing dirty. “I hate you,” he whispers back, before his focus is drawn back to the conversation around them.

“Ew, that’s like finding out your parents still have sex,” Isobel says.

 “Oi! No way am I old enough to be your father!” He exclaims.

“No, but he is,” she says pointing at Ryan.

“Ooh, a teen father, scandalous,” Isabel joins in.

Both of them just screw their faces up, Isobel joining in with them.

“I mean she looks like the perfect mix of both of ya,” Adam quips.

“Mate, I don’t think that’s how biology works,” Danny laughs. It wasn’t the first time someone had mentioned that Isobel was the perfect casting for Liv, a mini-me of himself with Ryan or Robert’s blonde hair. He was happy she was just his little sis though, because whilst Ryan was technically old enough he really was too young to be her father.  

“Well clearly you’ve been trying enough,” Adam jokes back.

“Ewww, it’s just as weird when it’s your sort of brother,” Isobel whines.

“Right then shall we cover this up and get started on the scene.” Neil, the director of the day, speaks up interrupting their conversation. He’s already motioning for someone from the make-up department to come and sort him out and then they get into position for the scene.

 

-

 

“Today wasn’t so bad in the end huh,” Ryan asks him later that day. Danny is laid out of the couch, feet in Ryan’s lap and some rerun of Top Gear is playing on the TV. The bruises were starting to hurt less as he switched into his PJs and slumped into their comfortable sofa.  

“If I forget the humiliation of getting caught with a hickey on my neck yeah.”

“Hey, they were just messing, you know that.”

“Yeah I do, but I’m gonna get you back someday, you know that right?” He smirks back, an idea already forming in his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know it's only 1 line, but I just wanted to say that if Ryan was actually a teen father that would of course be totally fine, it was just meant as a bit of a joke.)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this surprise bonus chapter :D
> 
> As always comments and kudos make my writers heart soar and you can find me over at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com) on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that dose of smut :P 
> 
> As always comments and kudos make my writers heart soar and you can find me over on tumblr at [sleepysuggles](http://www.sleepysuggles.tumblr.com)


End file.
